sebelum fajar menjelang
by madeh18
Summary: Hatano terjaga pukul dua pagi, kebingungan lantaran larik puisi. Indonesia!AU. [untuk Event #MariBerpuisi]


**Joker Game** milik **Yanagi Koji**. Saya tidak mendapatkan keuntungan bersifat materi dari cerita ini.

Fanfiksi ini saya tulis untuk memeriahkan Event **#MariBerpuisi** dan bagian dari **series** milik saya di situs AO3; **Kontrakan Sampah**.

.

* * *

.

.

 ** _senyummu hangat, laksana teh di pagi hari_**

 _ **tuturmu manis, bagai legitnya macaron**_

 _ **netramu bersinar, layaknya gemerlap lampu jalanan kota**_

 _ **.**_

"Sialan. Apaan nih?" Hatano mengetuk-ngetuk pulpennya ke meja dalam tempo cepat. Ia kesal sekali mengapa puisi pertama yang ia buat begitu _cheesy_. Bahkan seperti bukan puisi.

Lebih terlihat bak gombalan palsu ala remaja tanggung.

Hei, ia mahasiswa tingkat akhir. Ke mana saja ia selama sekolah sampai kuliah? Sampai tidak bisa menulis puisi barang sebait pun. Jangankan sebait, sebaris saja sudah hancur.

Kalau Kaminaga tahu, bisa-

Ah. Pokoknya jangan sampai pemuda itu tahu.

Nanti yang ada ia diajarkan untuk merayu.

 _Big no, no._

Hatano tidak ingin sekadar merayu. Ia ingin menulis isi hatinya yang tengah berbunga. Pada mahasiswi manis jurusan sebelah yang tak sengaja ia temui di gerbang kampus.

Maka ia mencoba lagi.

 _ **.**_

 _ **malamku beku**_

 _ **sebab dirimu**_

 _ **melesak jauh**_

 ** _dalam hatiku_**

 ** _._**

Hatano tertawa kecil. Entahlah ini berhasil atau tidak. Namun, tangannya otomatis merobek kertas untuk yang kedua kali. Ia mulai frustrasi sekarang.

 _ **.**_

 _ **tiupan angin yang menerpa helaian rambutmu kala itu,**_

 ** _menyapaku pula, berbisik lembut._**

 _ **ia bilang, kau tengah gelisah.**_

 ** _ada apa gerangan?_**

 ** _._**

"Ada apa gerangan dengan lo, nooo?!" Hatano mendesis marah. Seperti pecundang, ia mulai kehabisan ide. Atau memang sejak awal ide tidak pernah menghamipiri dirinya.

Tarik napas, lalu buang.

Oke, mungkin sekarang ia siap.

Merangkai diksi demi pujaan hati.

 _ **.**_

 _ **aku datang**_

 _ **lalu kau pergi**_

 ** _begitu saja_**

 ** _._**

"Se-sebentar." Hatano mulai menguap, "Ini 'kan mirip lirik lagu, bodoh."

Ia juga tiba-tiba lapar. Kalau begini jadinya, ia akan mengisi hari minggunya dengan tidur seharian. Bukan hal yang bagus.

"Oh ayolah ide, datanglah dan menari bersama jemariku."

 _ **.**_

 _ **sudah lewat malam**_

 ** _belum jua fajar_**

 _ **namun bayangmu masih di sini**_

 ** _di dalam hatiku tengah menari_**

 ** _._**

Hatano tersenyum sedikit puas kali ini. Setidaknya mungkin, menurutnya sih, ini sudah termasuk puisi. Namun di mana sisi romantisnya?

Ia menghela napas untuk kesekian kalinya.

Sebab bila tidak, ia sudah melayang bersama awan.

"Apaan sih? Otak gue mulai korsleting. Bagus sih tapi..."

 **.**

 _ **pernahkah kau lihat mereka**_

 _ **tak kuasa menahan gemuruh di dada**_

 _ **pernahkah kau lihat mereka**_

 _ **tak sanggup membendung gejolak dalam hati**_

 **..**

 _ **maka, tengoklah.**_

 _ **barang sebentar.**_

 **..**

 _ **aku adalah mereka.**_

 _ **mereka adalah aku.**_

 _ **yang kini tersihir oleh rasa**_

 _ **yang kini terbelenggu oleh kasih**_

 **..**

 _ **toleh lagi.**_

 _ **lebih lama.**_

 **..**

 _ **lihatlah bahwa aku sedang menunggumu,**_

 _ **mengulum senyum terbaikmu.**_

 **.**

Ia semakin puas saja dengan puisinya, meski tidak seberapa. Improvisasinya kian lihai.

"Sejam lagi. Mungkin aku akan tidur sejam kemudian," bisik Hatano pada diri sendiri.

Sebenarnya sejak awal, ia berharap sekali tak mengganggu teman sekamarnya. Yang jadi masalah adalah, ia tak bisa berkilah pada Jitsui. Pemuda itu pasti penasaran.

Semoga saja bisa selesai sebelum Jitsui bangun.

Walaupun pemuda itu tidak sebocor mulut Tazaki, salah satu teman sekelas mereka, akan lebih baik jika tidak ada yang tahu menahu mengenai misi Hatano kali ini. Sebab kemungkinan Jitsui meledeknya dengan tersirat saat tengah bersama teman-teman lain, memiliki persentase maksimal. Ia tidak ingin mengambil risiko.

Namun sayang seribu sayang, ia semakin mengantuk. Lagipula sudah hampir pukul empat pagi. Sudah dua jam ia bergumul dengan kertas, pulpen, dan larik puisi yang tak kunjung menarik.

Hatano membereskan alat tulisnya. Memutuskan untuk meneruskan esok hari.

Lalu merajut puisi untuk Marie di dalam mimpi.

.

* * *

.

.

 **Note:** Seperti dalam komentar setoranku, aku mau minta maaf dulu sama ken. /sungkem orz

Pertama, aku ga pernah bikin puisi lagi semenjak pelajaran bahasa indonesia di sma. Itu juga sempat kena kasus dengan guru karena sebagian anak kelas ga ngerjain tugas bikin puisi, termasuk aku. Jahat ya? Makanya aku sampai sekarang tumpul banget sama puisi, mungkin kena karma. Atau trauma.

Kedua, draft-nya bukan yang ini. Aku bener-bener mandek. Frustrasi kaya Hatano di atas. Akhirnya aku bikin mengenai dia dan cinta aja, yang menurutku mungkin ga sesulit tema draft yang asli.

Ketiga, tadinya mau publish pas tanggal 13, beneran sebagai kado ultah buat ken yang telat sebulan xD tapi karena aku mandek, jadi lah aku bikin cerita lain sampai ga tidur. (ya, tidur sih nanti pagi wkwk)

Keempat, tapi aku berterima kasih banget sama ken yang mau ngundang aku buat meramaikan eventmu. Sayangnya aku belum bisa maksimal untuk beberapa genre, termasuk poetry. Maaf banget ya.

Terakhir, aku sendiri belum puas dengan ini wkwk semoga di akhir deadline, aku bisa menyelesaikan draft awal buat event ini. Semoga ya. Tapi aku gabisa janji. :'))

Oh iya, mengenai HataMarie. Setelah dapet gift work kedua, saya makin ngerasa kaya pecundang. Maka lahirlah cerita ini. Walaupun sangat tidak maksimal, tapi cintaku pada Hatano di atas maksimal. /salahwoe

Oke. Terima kasih sudah mampir! ;)


End file.
